


Making Today A Perfect Day

by emeriin



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeriin/pseuds/emeriin
Summary: The fluffy wedding fic that my friend always dreamed of.





	Making Today A Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweet_witch_hella_knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_witch_hella_knight/gifts).



Hyper's head hurt. Not because she was anxious about her wedding day, did she tell you she was getting married? She's getting married! But because Tamara and Em were trying to get the knots out of her hair and they were being mean.

"Ow!" she moaned when Em pulled the brush through too hard.

Em hissed through her teeth. "Child when was the last time you brushed your hair?"

She shrugged, right back into the daze of getting a skull ring on her finger. She'd asked Devil Boner if he had wanted her hair changed, and he'd responded with putting his face right into it (Devil Bonerish for "you don't have to baby"), but her girlfriends had good colorful hair and she knew slightly smaller boner would leap at anything. "I dunno, ten years ago?"

"This is good motivation though," Tamara said in a gentle teasing voice as she was waiting with the orange and blue hair dyes for the streaks. "Brush your hair once a week or the monster girl will hydro pump."

Em made a raspberry noise, and with one final tug, spun Hyper around to face the mirror. "There! Your hair is the only straight thing in this room."

-+-

The actual ceremony wasn't until the evening, and she found her mother already at the bar. She wasn't stupid enough to complain that it was only eleven in the morning, Aunt Despair had been hammered many times way earlier, but a selfish part of her wanted her mom to stay up alright when she said "I do woobiekins!"

"Do you like my hair", she asked excitedly. "Tamara and Em-

Aunt Despair was already slurring, not even looking at her hair. "And they are?"

"Girlfriends, mama. I'm marrying my boned baby but I'm still going to be with them too. Em is actually marrying Lexa pretty soon and I'm…"

Her mother interupted, smiling in that stoned out of her gourd way. "Yeah I had a phase in college too."

If she was younger and less mature, she would have cried, but she loved her mommy and knew she was actually happy for her and loved her hair and choices and just everything.

"Okay I'm gonna plan other things," she said, only slightly faking the positive. "I need to go and check on how Melody and Bee are doing on their bridesmaid dresses, see if Critic is still breathing in his cupboard…" Also make sure Cliff wasn't plotting to kill her and hope that Harley wasn't pining for her ex.

Aunt Despair didn't respond until she was halfway out of the door. "Your hair is so much nicer what the fu-"

See! Good mom!

-+-

She knocked gently on her sisters' hotel room. She was fine, and even fond of loud noises, but she knew Melody had a problem, and Bee still got antsy whenever it wasn't her bum mothers being happily yelly. She was a good sister.

Bee let her in and immediately hugged her. "Your hair looks so good! Not that it didn't before! But the colors!" The girl had a tendency to ramble like her parents.

Melody was quieter about it, but them giving a warm smile was important enough. "You look really nice."

Having all her bridesmaids dress the same was boring, and she knew that giving them the outfits they wanted would make them like her. So Bee had a neon sparkly headband and a teddy bear skater dress, Harley had a black and red halter neck dress that at her insistence showed off her legs, and Melody had cried in relief when they didn't have to wear a skirt but a neater version of Han Solo's original series outfit.

She had checked up on Harley beforehand, who was already fully made up and getting Bill to chase her through the halls with a mallet no worries about the Joker at all, and clothes were already laid out neatly on her sisters' twin bed.

Just one more thing to sort out.

"Melody can I talk to you in the bathroom?" Anticipating the quickly upcoming panic her PTSD sibling was going through, she added on. "Just name stuff you know about, it's okay!"

Melody relief flopped and even Bee gave her old (that Benny had restuffed as a wedding present) bear a squeeze.

When they got to the bathroom, she sat on the toilet and Melody curled up in the tub like they used to when Melody was still living with their parents.

"Okay, uh, you've told the guy marrying us that he needs to use Hyper instead of," her given name stuck in her throat "my birth name right? Cos if everyone hears Joan people will laugh at me and hate me and I'm supposed to be happy and". She was already breathing too fast.

Melody got out of the bath and placed her hand on Hyper's neck soothingly. She didn't know why having her neck squeezed helped but it did. "Hypey! I threatened to cut into his testicles if he calls you that. You're good I promise."

She felt love in a wave and grabbed her sister. "I love you!" Still gripping her, she manouevered into the bedroom and got Bee into the hug as well. "I love both of you!"  
-+-

She had actually forgot all about Critic amidst all the adulting, she was pretty proud of that, but the ceremony was in a few hours and she would feel bad if a maid came in tomorrow and found a corpse when trying to get bedsheets.

After having to be reminded by Benny what cupboard they had actually locked him in, she opened the door and thankfully found him asleep but still breathing. He still looked pretty curled up and drooling on a pile of pillowcases with hands chained loosely behind him.

She clapped excitedly. "Wedding soon! Need the sleeping beauty!"

Cue whiny groan. "I was having this great dream where I shot you in the head and then danced on the grave."

Unfazed, she hauled him up and tried to pretend his sharp but shaky intake of breath was him liking her. "Can't have rumpled clothes now can we?"

"If you unchained me I could neaten myself." He was looking at her very intensely and she didn't know how to feel.

Grinning, she tapped his manacles lightly. They were right by his ass and she was pleased that she didn't grab it. "That's not your job though! Just be my devil's groomsman with Benny and Bill and look like sulky eye candy for me and my girls!"

His chest seemed to heave and she felt the urge to step away, but he was silent.

"Come on, be happy for me?"

Looking tired and resigned, and like he had a lot more to say, he nodded. Good enough for her.  
-+-

It was time! It was time! It was time!

She had poppies as a bouquet (Em's fiancee had gotten her into Poppy, she was weird and blonde and excitingly hot), "For The First Time In Forever" was playing as an instrumental from a boombox in the corner and her boobs looked the best she had ever seen them in her first corset dress.

Her mom was sitting in the second row with her dad! Em and Lexa were giggling with each other in the first! Tamara looked so proud!

And there he was. Spiked hair still defying gravity, his eyes still like a raccoon, still in his usual clothes just with a blazer underneath the leather.

There was beauty, and she was happy.


End file.
